You're My Home
by kerrymarisas
Summary: An Olitz ONESHOT, My version of Olivia's kidnapping. (A/N: For now this remains a ONESHOT, I have several other stories I'm continuing and I don't want to continue this unless I have time to devote to it, which I don't right now, when I have more time I may update it.)


Fitz had to see Liv. He was angry at the suited men that drove his car to her apartment. They hadn't seen each other for a while, Fitz knew why, but it still upset him that she had come so close to talking to him, just to leave him- with Abby and Cyrus? She was irritating him in the way that she always had.

He _had_ to see her.

"Why are we stopping?" Fitz asked impatiently, flipping through yet another briefing concerning the almost attack on his Vice President. He barely scanned the entire document before looking up expectantly- he'd received no answer.

"Excuse me. Why are we stopping?" Fitz looked first to his newest agent, Al who was driving the car, then to one of his more seasoned agents- Isaac.

"Isaac. Al. My schedule is ridiculous tomorrow. I'd like to get where we're going and back to the White House."

Fitz looked out of the tinted windows- they were in a parking garage. In all of Fitz's thinking and scanning of documents, he'd neglected to watch where they were going.

Neither Al, nor Isaac had answered him, instead they pushed open their doors and climbed out, reaching back to open Fitz's doors and pulling him out.

Fitz pulled himself from their grip.

"Excuse me, have you two completely lost your minds?" Al remained stone-faced as an engine started up on the opposite end of the parking garage.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President." Fitz had no time to process what Al meant as Isaac jammed a syringe into Fitz's neck, emptying the contents into Fitz's body. Fitz collapsed, darkness engulfing him.

O

"I'll get a blanket," Jake announced, backing away from Liv and hurrying down the hallway toward her bed. Liv watched him go, trying to fight the lump that was forming in her throat. She couldn't shake the yearning to be with Fitz. She wanted to be with him right then, about to have sex with him on her piano. But, Jake was there instead. Better than being alone, right? Liv crossed the room to pick up her glass of wine, taking a small sip as she started to walk back over to her records. Before she'd taken a step, she felt rough hands on her body, yanking her painfully, making her drop her glass of wine, startled at the contact. She knew it was not Jake. She was afraid to know who it could be.

But she didn't have time to think about the identity of the person who was lifting her from the ground- she fought back, her bare feet flailing and kicking in the air as the person grasped her firmly by the waist. Liv tried to smack her attacker, tried to kick and scratch, but she couldn't manage it. She was pulled swiftly from her apartment before she could put up a strong enough fight, a hand clamped over her mouth. The man held onto her firmly, as Liv bit through his leather glove that was muffling her sounds, instead of flinching, the man impatiently smacked her mouth so quickly Liv didn't have time to scream- as if he was reprimanding a small child. Liv was quickly pulled out of her apartment building as she wondered where Jake was.

 _How long does it take to get a fucking blanket, Jake?_

All too quickly, Liv was thrown in the back of a van, despite the busy street her apartment was settled on, Liv was unseen as the van coolly drove off, acclimating into traffic as the man did not let go of her.

There were other masked men in the van, watching her with an amused expression.

"Olivia Pope." The man who held her whispered in her ear, he held her around her waist, her silk pajama top slightly raised from her belly, exposing her flesh. The man stroked her skin thoughtfully.

"Don't worry. This will put you right out." Liv felt a needle pushing into her skin as she succumbed to the drug's intended purpose.

O

Darkness surrounded Liv, she woke to it, forced herself to sleep in it, and waded around in it. She could only see the outline of a door, but she was almost convinced that no such door existed- could it just be a figment of her imagination?

From her blind investigations of the place she dwelled, she'd gathered that she was being held in cave of sorts- the walls curved up into the ceiling, and there were no windows. She floor was cold, like concrete, but raised and rough in places, like undeveloped rock. She slept on what felt like a cot in the far right corner of the cave. There wasn't much else to the cave, just her cot, the toilet in the corner, the curved walls, and the maybe door. Liv laid on the cot, watching the small streams of light leak in.

 _How long have I been here?_

She figured she'd been there maybe two weeks. But that seemed too long. If she was there for that long, Fitz would know, and he would have come to retrieve her- wherever she was. She had no indication of what country she was in- she could have been down the street from her apartment. She'd woken up in this room, alone, with no sounds- the silence was deafening, so she'd taken to tapping her feet softly, or jiggling her leg, or playing with the metal underside of her cot- just to have some sound.

Her sleep was disturbed- she hadn't even realized she'd been sleeping. But, perhaps she hadn't been, in complete darkness, it was hard to tell if her eyes were open, if she was awake or if she was dreaming.

But there was no mistaking the bright light that rushed in the space as a man was shoved inside, holding two trays of food, one stacked atop the other.  
Without thinking, Liv rushed forward, taking the topmost tray and returning to her cot. The door remained open for a long pause, as the man walked to the cot on the opposite side of the cave and sat, his eyes never lifted- the door swung closed before Liv got a good look at the man

Liv tried to identify the food on the tray- but it was hard, she realized that she would probably be unable to eat the food if she could see the food, so she ate it, shoving what felt and tasted like bread into her mouth, and feeling her mouth salivate. She hadn't had food in days.

The man ate too, probably out of need just like Liv.

When Liv finished her meal- a piece of bread, probably mashed potatoes, some sort of meat and some of the jug of water, Liv spoke tentatively.

"Are you alright?"

Her voice was underused, and scratchy. She could feel her vocal cords stretching eagerly, she hadn't bothered talking, not to her captors, and not to herself.

"Yes, I'm fine."

He replied, his head still hung low, Liv assumed, his voice was the opposite of Liv's- blown out and overused- he'd clearly been vocal- perhaps too vocal.

Liv sat back, feeling her stomach churn, finally having a job to do with the new food. It only took Liv a moment to process the voice- the voice that had whispered to her about Vermont, sang to her body as he made love to her, and cradled her ego with the most beautiful words ever uttered.

Liv stood, taking the four strides necessary to meet Fitz. Fitz seemed to realize that Liv was in the cave too- for he had stood, and they collided with each other, their bodies electric even in the dark.

Liv didn't care that she hadn't showered, that she felt like the human version of shit, all she could care about was the balloon that had resurrected in her chest, she swelled with so much happiness that her chest throbbed. She threw her arms around Fitz, jumping onto him and hugging him, not saying anything, just pressing her body into his body. He welcomed her as he would welcome his own rib, squeezing her tightly. Liv pressed her face into his shoulder. He still smelled faintly of himself, but his button up collared shirt was tattered, and his presidential suit jacket was nowhere to be found. Liv felt tears springing to her eyes- she was disbelieving that her best friend, her lover- _the_ lover of her life was holding her in his arms. It was true, and yet she was still waiting for Fitz to disappear.

He didn't.

Instead he held her for a long time- all they had was time now. He held her until Liv had forgotten a time where he hadn't held her like he was.

"I missed you," Liv purred into Fitz's ear, kissing him there softly.

Fitz squeezed Liv tighter.

"I always miss you. Even when you're standing right next to me. But I've been longing for you since I was taken. You're the only person who feels like home to me. I missed being home."

Fitz's words were sincere, and Liv was unable to describe how much his words revived her- how much they made her crave their escape. Vermont seemed a planet away now.

"Why did they take you? _How_ did they take you?" Liv asked suddenly, when Fitz had sat them down on his cot, holding her tightly as she straddled him.

"Al and Isaac were driving me to see you. I wasn't looking and we were in a parking garage. After that they knocked me out."

"Did they say anything Fitz? Anything that seemed weird?"

" _I'm sorry, Mr. President._ That's it. That's all they said."

"And where did they have you before this?"

"A room. Just a room. I was there a few days. Before they brought me here."

Liv pushed her hands onto Fitz's face, caressing the stress lines in his cheeks and his furrowed brow.

He was hurt, scared and embarrassed. How could anyone kidnap the President of the United States?

"Do you know why?"

Fitz mouthed 'no' into Liv's wandering fingers, kissing the tips tenderly as her hands shook.

"How can they just take you? There's got to be a state of emergency going on. There's no way that they'll be able to pull this off."

Fitz didn't answer, instead he pushed his hands around Liv's hips.

"You're my home, Livvie. What's the point of all of this now? I can't be President from this cave. Was this all worth it? How many people have died for this? My child is dead, the love of my life has been called a whore publically, and for what- for me to just be kidnapped? Taken? What is this all for? What were we ruined for, Livvie?"

Liv felt tears slipping down her face, the pain in Fitz's voice uncontrolled and pure.

"I don't know. I wish I knew." Liv replied, "I wish we were in Vermont. I wish we were free. I need us to be free."

Fitz kissed Liv's neck. "There's hope. Right?"

Liv smiled, aware that Fitz couldn't see her doing so.

"There's always been hope. Hope never died. We were always going to be together- I live in Vermont with you. I live there and make jam and we have four kids- I live in Vermont with you. That's how all of this is possible. That's how I've made it this far. I've been hoping since forever."

Liv kissed Fitz wholeheartedly- relishing in the fact that his mouth still tasted the same. He was still the same. They were the same.

"And what was Jake? A detour?" Fitz asked, an edge to her voice. Fitz's sadness and anger after she'd told him in the Oval still resounded with her. She had missed him. She'd missed him so much that the moment she'd saw him, the moment they'd kissed, she knew that Jake would never be able to come close. An entire island- months of not being Olivia Pope, and all she wanted was Fitz.

"He was a mistake. I got on the plane. Because I needed to get on the plane, I needed that for me. But I wanted you. I wanted us to be okay, but my mother- my _parents_ \- they made that impossible. How could we be together when my parents killed your son? I wanted to stay with you. Part of me needed to stay with you. I couldn't forgive myself. I still haven't."

Liv hadn't fully explained her needing to go to the island, and she wasn't sure if they would get past it- Jerry's death or Liv leaving with Jake.

"Please know. It's always been you. I've chosen you every time. But I needed you. And you weren't there. There's no excuse."

Liv felt the air between them changing as Fitz gripped her hips roughly, but tenderly, out of need. Liv grinded her hips into his as she kissed him, twisting her tongue around his and digging her nails into his back as he gripped the waistband of her silk black pajama bottoms.

They couldn't be in a less sexy place if they tried, and Fitz could barely see Liv as he guided himself into her slowly, hearing her gasp as she acclimated to his size.

"I missed you," Liv breathed as Fitz leaned down to kiss her, reveling in the way she squeezed him, and how sweet her sweet spot was- he pulled her leg up as they moved together- always in sync, their breathing matched as he continued his assault- and she unwound beneath him, her body tightening as he pushed into her- her body missed his.

Fitz pressed his face onto hers as Liv began to shake with her orgasm, her cries etching into Fitz's face.

"Come baby. Come for me baby."

Liv bit his cheek softly as her orgasm rushed in, shaking her awake and leaving her body flush.

Fitz continued to stroke slowly as he took her head into his arms, coming deliciously. They laid together, trying to regain their consciousness.

"This would be a funny situation, if it weren't so serious." Liv commented as they laid together- dressed now as they weren't sure when or if their captors would return.

"Would it?" Fitz asked lightly, cradling Liv in his arms.

"Meh, probably not." Liv shrugged, trying to think about how they would get out. They rarely opened the door- Fitz's arrival was the only time that Liv knew for sure that they'd opened it.

"What's outside? Did they knock you out to bring you here?" Liv inquired. Fitz played with Liv's unruly hair.

"They knocked me out- when I came to I was in the building. There's only a long hallway out there. No other rooms, just this one and the hallway. How have you been going to the bathroom?"

Liv grinned. "Eh, there's a toilet in the corner, it actually flushes- so I feel pampered." Fitz laughed softly, again unsure where their captors were.

"And you have no idea why they'd want to kidnap you?"

Fitz shook his head. "I've been under fire for not declaring war- other than that, no. I decided that I didn't want to wage a war on one isolated incident."

Liv bit her lip, considering. From what she knew of Vice President Andrew Nichols, he wasn't the most trustworthy person. _Could he be behind this?_

Liv stared at the small light trickling through the door.

"Well," Liv considered. "The first thing we have to do is get out of that door."

Fitz squeezed her tightly.

"That's simple."

They laughed in hushed tones- both were hoping for the best, but unsure of what the best would be.


End file.
